Son of Weapon X
by Memnon45
Summary: Life is crazy, it's even crazier when your the son of Wolverine. But hey life wouldn't be interesting without a little difficulty, lets see what the world thinks of me when I come on the scene. My name is John Howlett I'm the son of the Wolverine and I'm the best there is at what I do but what I do best isn't very nice.


**Ok, guys I know I promised I would update my other stories but this one has been bothering me. I just have to get this out of my head or I will go insane. This is an X-Men Evolution story that has been on my mind for a while now. Ok let's get in to it.**

 **Chapter 1: Strategy X**

There was a game going down at Bayville High, everyone was hype from the cheerleaders to the crowd. Except for two people one who was flipping a coin and the other was leaning back with his arms crossed was watching the game with a lack of interest. The boy flipping the coin had brown hair, red sunglasses, a blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up with a white shirt underneath and tan pants with brown shoes he wasn't very well-built kind of on the skinny side and was a little pale, this boy is Scott Summers Bayville's resident pretty boy. The other person who was next to the teen had black hair in a ponytail and was wearing a brown leather jacket, a grey t shirt under it, dark blue jeans, brown boots, he also had a pair of dog tags around his neck and fingerless gloves with four metal slits on the gloves. Compared to the teen next to him he was built like a fighter, he was tan like he spent most of his time in the sun and bulky but not too bulky that it made him look like he took steroids, this boy is John Howlett Bayville's resident bad boy biker.

"Why the hell did I come to this stupid game?" John asked to no one in particular, Scott decided to respond with a quick quip.

"Because your girlfriend gave you the "eyes of doom" and like a bad poker player you folded." Scott said with a smirk on his face, John gave a low growl at his friend's response.

Scott and John have been friends since they were children, next to the adults they have been at the Xavier Institute longer than any other student, which sparked a rivalry between the two that once every now and then becomes serious.

"Bite me Summers, I would like to see you do better if you were in my situation unfortunately you can't." John said to Scott who quickly lost his smirk, the spark of there rivalry was over a girl another longtime resident of the Xavier institute. John and Scott were rivals for her affections but she eventually chose John.

Both boys told each other that there friendship wasn't affected but almost everyone at the institute could see that there friendship has changed. Before they were as thick as thieves, if you found one the other was always close by. But now there is usually a tenseness around them like the they are both waiting for one or the other to make the first move.

"Shut up, if I was with her I wouldn't have folded like you and told her I wasn't going and that would have been the end of it." Scott said to him, causing him to stop flipping his coin and glare at the teen next to him.

"Keep telling yourself that summers, that's also the reason why she chose me over you. You would have clipped her wings and put her in a gilded cage. Not me a bird deserves to be free to roam the open skies and land when she so chooses." John said to Scott now also glaring at the sunglasses wearing teen.

"You have been hanging round the professor to much, you sound like a glorified poet." Scott said to him, a miniscule smile appearing on his face.

"It's why I get straight A's on my report card Summers, I actually like to read and I take advantage of the library at the institute. Now if you'll excuse me I have a girlfriend to track down." John said, he then got up from the bleachers and walked down to the field.

As he got down from the bleachers he noticed a girl with red hair holding a camera, as he approached her a smile appeared on his face. A loving smile that would surprise anyone having met the teen and knowing his reputation. The girl besides her stunning red hair had breath taking green eyes that always seem to have a playful glint in them. She wore a form fitting purple shirt that exposed her naval, tan khakis and open toed sandals and on her wrist were gold bracelets.

John used the crowd to blend in until he was right behind the girl, once he was close enough he wrapped his hands around her waist causing the girl to job and slightly turn only to calm down and smile. She lowered her camera and leaned into Johns chest and stayed there for a while listening to his slow heartbeat.

This girl is Jean Grey, the most popular girl in Bayville, like Scott and john she is also the resident of the Xavier institute and like them is also a longtime resident. She became friends with the boys and as they got older and went through the teenage hormones faze she started to see the boys in a different light. But as she got to know them she knew John would be the best choice, Scott treated her like a fragile piece of glass while John who kind of did the same knew she could take care of herself and didn't have to worry about her. They made there relationship official when they started high school.

"Hey red, you having a good time taking pictures of these jocks instead of spending time with me?" John asked her, Jean giggled at her boyfriend's tone and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Why Johnny I never took you for the jealous type and what if I am enjoying myself taking pictures of these attractive jocks." Jean said with a smirk on her face as she felt John slightly tighten his hold on her waist and gave a growl in her ear.

Jean started to laugh and leaned into him more, she turned around in his hands and gave him a kiss on the underside of his chin that caused him to stop growling.

"Don't worry I'm not interested in these jocks and besides they won't be able to satisfy me like you do" Jean said with a sultry look in her eyes as she ground her ass into his crotch. John let out a growl of desire and started to kiss along her neck causing her to moan and let out a gasp as she felt him nip at her flesh.

John then turned her around to face him and he gave her a kiss that caused her toes to curl, he then licked her teeth asking for entrance into her mouth. She let him in and there tongues were soon battling for dominance. She let out little moans and an even loader moan when John's hands went from her waist to her ass.

John then broke the kiss otherwise they might end up doing it in front of everyone, the people around them were already looking at them with those "get a room" eyes. Jean looked around as well and blushed in embarrassment. She lightly smacked John's chest causing him to laugh. As John calmed down from laughing he noticed out of the corner of his eye and saw Duncan with his goons walking off the field to the bleachers.

"Hey Jean, Duncan and his goon squad are on the prowl. I'm gonna go see whats up see you later." John said to her, she nodded and focused back on the game as John left to follow Duncan.

John approached the bleachers and saw Scott making his way down as well. They looked at each other and nodded since they were heading the same.

"Seems Duncan found something that caught his interest wonder what it could be since he has the attention span of a hamster on caffeine." John said to Scott as they made there way underneath the bleachers.

"Maybe it has something to do with whoever is taking the wallets" Scott said to him as he walked next to John. John looked at Scott with a confused look on his face. Noticing the look Scott decided to elaborate.

"Someone is taking peoples wallets as well, I told one of the guys in the stands to hold off on calling the police." Scott said to John who nodded in understanding, John then started to sniff the air and he snorted as if he smelled something foul.

"Well whoever is stealing the wallets better invest in a shower or something." John said as he had a look of disgust on his face. Scott looked at him in pity glad he doesn't have John's sense of smell.

As they got underneath the bleachers they saw Duncan and his goons surrounding a boy with brown hair, pale skin, skinny body and a frog like face. This was Todd Tolansky he's usually bullied by the jocks in particular Duncan.

"Let's crush him Dunc." Jock #1 said to Duncan as he punched his fist into his hand. Scott decided to make his presence known.

"Let's not Dunc, just chill the wallets are still there. How about we have him give back the cash no harm done." Scott said trying to diffuse the situation peacefully. Todd readily agreed even though he didn't want to give up the cash.

"Or we can do this the hard way and I but your arm and leg in a cast again Duncan." John said stepping up next to Scott, he was cracking his knuckles hoping they chose the hard way. John and Duncan hated each other since John started coming to Bayville.

Duncan liked Jean but wouldn't take no for an answer and when he tried making a move on her John got into a big fight with the jock that almost caused John to get expelled and Duncan to no not play sports again. So ever since that day John and Duncan developed an intense hatred for one another.

"What do you two care about this scum for?" Duncan asked them as he glared at them

"Not much but I'm not crazy about the three of you ganging up on him either. So why don't we settle this peacefully." Scott said again offering an olive branch to the three jocks.

John turned to Scott wondering why he was giving Duncan a chance to walk away peacefully knowing full well peace was thrown out the window the moment they stopped Duncan from pounding on Todd.

Duncan ignored Scott and threw Todd on the ground and was about to stomp on his face but Scott jumped in at the last second.

"I said knock it off." Scott said as he grabbed Duncan and threw him to the ground, the two other jocks were about to step in but John grabbed one and punched him in the stomach and tossed him to the ground and swept the other jocks legs out from underneath him. In the confusion Todd hopped away.

Duncan got up from the ground and faced Scott, getting ready to fight him. As both teens were trading blows Jean came underneath the bleachers. She saw John had already dealt with the two Jocks she then turned to Scott and Duncan to get them to stop fighting.

"Scott no!" Jean shouted at him, Scott turned to Jean and Duncan taking advantage of Scott being distracted and punched him in the face causing Scott to stumble back. John seeing this ran up to Duncan and punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach.

Unknown to John who was beating the crap out of Duncan, Scott fell into the metal beam of the bleachers and causing his glasses to come off and an energy blast to come from his eyes. John seeing this threw Duncan aside and took the full brunt of the beam and was blasted to the ground. The blast also hit a propane tank causing an explosion.

Jean started to look around for Scotts glasses and found them underneath a wooden beam that was on fire. She returned to Scott and gave him his glasses. Scott was shocked by the damage he caused and Jean told him he should leave before the authorities get there.

"I think we should both get out of here." John said as he made his way towards them, his wounds consisted of a burn on his chest, a cut on his head and a piece of metal from the bleachers imbedded in his side.

Jean ran to him and checked him over careful of his wounds. John gently pushed her away and smiled.

"it's alright Jean this is nothing, I'll be alright in a minute." John said as he cracked his neck and his wounds started to heal. The burns and gash in his head started to heal and knit back together and John pulled out the piece of metal and the wound there started to heal as well.

When he was done healing, she gave him a hug and lead both boys out from under the ruined bleachers and to there respective vehicles. Scott got into a red car and John got on his motorcycle with Jean behind him with her hands around his waist..

Unnoticed by them and everyone else a old style black and yellow car pulled off after they left and headed to the train station.

 **The next day**

"Come on Jean you woke up before me and I'm ready before you hurry up." John said outside a bathroom with Scott next to him, it happens every morning Jean wakes up before John to get ready for school and John is already dressed and ready to go before her.

"I'll be done in a second." Jean said as she did her hair and used her powers to levitate the mirror to get the back.

"Come on where going to be late." Scott said making his voice heard ageing with John on how long she is taking to get ready.

"Almost done." Jean replied still doing her hair and annoying the boys. John already losing his patience responded.

"Look do you want us to destroy this door because that's going to happen if you don't hurry up" John said as the door opened to reveal his girlfriend. She walked out the door and ran her finger under Johns chin as she walked by.

"So are we going or what." Jean said to them. They walked down the stairs of the institute and Scott called to the professor.

"Where heading out professor." Scott said as the three headed for the entrance. But before they could leave the professor called them over. They made there way to the room the professor was at and found him next to a hooded and cloaked figure.

"Just a moment you three, come here for a moment. I'd like you to meet someone, this is Kurt Wagner he arrived late last night." Charles said to them, the three approached to introduce themselves to the new addition.

"Hey Kurt this is Jean and John. I'm Scott how are you doing." Scott said as he held out his hand to shake. Kurt stepped back and kept his hands in his pockets.

"Kurt you're among friends here." Charles said to him to put the boy at ease. Jean stood beside the professor and placed her hand on her shoulder. Kurt decided to take a chance and extended his hand to Scott.

"Hello" Kurt said cautiously, once Scott shook his hand and saw it he gasped in shock. Kurt quickly retracted his hand and put his hand back in his pocket. John punched Scotts arm gently for being rude like that and approached Kurt.

"Hey Kurt as you know, I'm John Howlett don't mind this knuckle head." John said as he held his hand out, Kurt strangely felt calm around John and extended his hand to him. John shook his hand with a smile.

"I was just telling Kurt how I set up this Institute for gifted youngsters whose gifts are not always an asset, right Scott." Charles said as he looked at Scott with a frown, Scott looked sheepish when he realized the professor knew about the incident with Duncan.

"Uh, so you heard about last night?" Scott asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"Difficult not to, it was on all the news channels." Charles said to Scott, Jean then left Xavier side so he can talk to Scott and moved next to John.

"It was a bad situation and there was an accident I'm sorry." Scott said to the professor as he tried to explain the situation without revealing the fight with Duncan.

"I know fortunately no one was badly hurt and the true cause was not discovered, but you must be more careful Scott." Charles said to the teen, Scott was staring to get mad if his clenched fist were any indication.

"Come on professor I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball, what do you want from me?" Scott said frustrated with the whole lecture.

"Control Scott, that's what you're here to learn that's why your all here." Charles said to Scott, he then turned to address Kurt.

"Scott's eyes emit a destructive blast beam" Charles said to Kurt, Kurt then lowered his hood revealing blue hair and skin.

"Oh cool." Kurt said to the gathered teens and old man.

"How about you Kurt, got a special gift that brought you here?" Jean asked the blue teen, Kurt then disappeared and re-appeared on the other side of the room with a tail behind him wagging.

"Maybe." Kurt said with a smug look on his face, the three teens were impressed with his ability.

"How about you guys, what kind of powers do you have?" Kurt asked John and Jean since he was already told about Scott's power.

Jean raised her hand and lifted Kurt off the ground and he started to flail around. She then projected her voice in his head.

"What do you think?" Jean asked with a smirk, John shook his head at his girlfriend's tone since he heard it to. Kurt was awe struct by her ability.

"jean is a telepath, she can move inanimate objects and project her thoughts as well as read people's minds." Charles said to Kurt as Jean set him down gently, once Kurt got his balance he turned to John.

John raised both his hands and clenched them into fist causing eight twelve-inch bone claws to pop out, Kurt looked at the claws and could tell they were sharp and was shocked further when he saw a metallic substance appear and cover the claws as well.

"John like his father and mother has bone claws housed in his forearms and they can cut through any substance be it metal or stone. He can also cover them in a metal substance that makes them even more formidable." Charles said to Kurt, further impressing the new resident.

"I can also emit a pheromone that can allow me to instill certain emotions and feeling in anyone. That's what I used on you to get you to calm down." John said to Kurt, Kurt started to worry wondering if John is still doing.

"Don't worry I would never abuse this power. I can control it easily and I would never use this on my friends." John said putting the young mutant at ease. Charles decided to cut the introductions so that John, Scott and Jean could get to school.

"I'll be helping Kurt get settled in, we can talk more tonight." Charles said to the teens, the three teens headed for the garage to get in there respective vehicles and headed for school.

 **Later that Night**

John and Kurt were walking into the main hall of the Xavier Institute, Kurt was wearing his new uniform and John was wearing his. John's uniform consisted of a black jacket with an x outline on the back, two x patches on the sleeves, yellow x's on the gloves, a grey shirt with his dog tags, a metal x-belt, black pants and boots.

"Whoa do you know what's going on?" Kurt asked John, John just shrugged in understanding since he isn't use to Storms powers.

"It's just Storm testing out Todd to see if he wants a place here with us." John said as they continued to walk. The doors then blew open and Todd came flying in wearing a weird battle suit and was knocked right into Kurt causing the two to tumble on the floor.

Todd and Kurt started to trade barbs and chase after one another. Hopping from wall to wall down a hallway. Storm then flew through the door and landed on the floor.

"Looks like Kurt has made a new friend Miss. Munroe. John said to her, Storm smiled and walked up to John and rubbed his head something she did when he was a kid. He then swiped at her hand.

"Well I had to find some way to get him in here and why are you fighting me in rubbing your head you use to like it when I did this." Storm said to him, John then rolled his eyes at the question.

"Yeah when I was a kid, besides I am becoming a man and we don't allow that." John said with his arms crossed and back turned. Storm smiled and hugged him, even though he could break the hold he didn't.

Storm was like a second mother to him, when his parents were on missions Storm was the one that took care of him. He even called her mom a couple of times but he denied all knowledge of it.

"Yes, Tolansky is indeed gifted, he could be one of us." Charles said to the two. Storm and John then walked up to Charles.

"Sometimes professor, I feel your good heart blinds even you from the truth." Storm said as the two mutants came back to the main hall leaving destruction in there wake.

"This test is over, Todd Tolansky does have the special gift of the x-gene he is welcome to join us, if he so desires." Charles said as he approached the two with Storm and John following.

"The only thing I desire is blue boys fuzzy head." Todd said as he wrapped his tongue around Kurt's arm and propelled himself to him causing both to fall and disappear.

 **Danger Room Hall**

"Scott, Jean Nightcrawler and Toad teleported into the Danger room." Charles said telepathically to the two.

"Oh man the danger room has automated the defenses." Scott said as he turned to Jean.

"It'll attack them with everything it's got." Jean said as she ran to the danger room, with Scott following after her hopping as he struggled to get his foot in his armor.

"Get in there now." Charles said to them, John made his way down as well. He met up with Jean and Scott at the doors and entered the training room. It was all out chaos, Kurt and Toad were dodging lasers and everything so as not to get injured.

"Me and John have got the cannons, keep them clear." Scott said to Jean, as she nodded. John popped his claws out ready for combat with a feral grin on his face.

With a growl and roar John launched himself at the nearest cannon as Scott took out the others. John started slicing the cannons into scrap and angling the lasers to fire at each other. He fired the laser at a few more cannons and dropped his own and turned to slice more of the cannons into scrap.

Drones started to come out of the walls and John turned to Scott. Scott saw the drones and nodded to John who crossed his claws over each other and Scott fired his optic blast at him. John kept his footing and angled his arms apart scattering the blast and hitting the drones destroying them.

Charles who is now in the control center deactivated the defenses and stopping the session.

"Forget this man I've seen enough I am out of here." Toad said as he hopped out of the Danger Room.

"Tolansky, I'm sorry professor I couldn't stop him." Scott said to the professor.

"It's alright Cyclops he wasn't ready to be one of us." Charles said putting Scott at ease. Kurt decided he had something to say.

"I blew it to professor, I'm sorry you've been wonderful but I guess I just don't belong here." Kurt said as he disappeared with Xavier trying to stop him.

"No sweat professor, I'll take care of it." Cyclops said as he left the room to find Kurt.

Toad went right through a window and outside the mansion landing on and breaking a table. He got up and noticed a man standing in front of him wearing a brown jacket, hat, blue shirt, blue jeans and boots. He was about to fight him but then claws popped out of the man's knuckles.

"You going somewhere bub?" the man asked with a sneer on his face. Toad saw the claws and strangely enough put two and two together.

"You have the same powers as that other freak in there." Toad said, as the man grabbed him by his suit and gave a growl at the now terrified teen.

"What did you call my son frog face?" the man said to the even more scared youth.

"No Logan, let him go." Xavier said from a window, with a sigh Logan put his claws away and stepped aside to let Toad get away. Toad seeing his chance hurried and left.

"Came back here because I smelled trouble brewing, course it could be just stink boy there." Logan said as he walked towards the mansion.

"I wish it was, welcome home old friend we've missed you." Charles said to Logan who smiled. Logan then was tackled to the ground by John and was quickly thrown off. John landed on his feet and crouched, Logan doing the same with a smirk on his face.

"You think you can take on your old man pup." Logan said, John gave a growl and leapt at Logan and knocked him down with both rolling around trying to gain the upper hand. It ended with Logan having John in a headlock.

"You give up pup?" Logan asked not letting up on the hold, after struggling for a few minutes John finally surrendered. John and Logan stood facing one another. John than hugged Logan and Logan returned the hug with a smile.

"It's great to have you home dad, I missed you." John said with a smile, Logan smiled himself remembering when his son was first born and he knew he wouldn't let his son be harmed.

"I missed you to son, how have you and your mother been." Logan said to his son, before John could respond he looked at the entrance of the manor and out walked a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair, tan skin, brown slitted pupils, she wore a form fitting grey shirt, black pants and was bare foot.

This woman is The Native, a woman from Logan's past and the mother of John. Logan when he was looking for clues to his past and he found The Native in Canada. She was feral when he found her and tried to kill him multiple times. When she finally calmed down he was lead to a cabin that they shared when they escaped the Weapon X facility. They rekindled there romance and thanks to her mutation she was pregnant in a short amount of time. It took some convincing and beating Sabretooth who tried to kill her to convince her to come back to the states with Logan, she excepted and was happy to live with her child and mate as she calls him.

"Hello my mate, its good to see that your back." Native said as she approached and rubbed her face against his and kissed him on the lips.

"It's good to be home." Logan said as he wrapped his arms around his small family and walked to the mansion entrance with Charles looking on with a smile.

 **Ok guys I have completed this first chapter and I just want to say what a relief it is because this has been bothering me for a while. First order of business The Native, she has powers similar to Logan except her healing factor is weaker, she has appeared in the comics and her real name is unknown. She was also killed by Sabretooth while pregnant with Wolverine's kid in the comics with Sabretooth leaving a message next to her body telling Logan that he will 'Thank him later" I made this story as a what if she survived and gave birth. Ok I hope you guys enjoy it take care.**


End file.
